Fantendo Kart Dimensions
Fantendo Kart Dimensions 'is a racing game and is an installment in the Fantendo Kart series. The game is for the B.D.S. Characters ''Please post your characters here Default characters *Micool *Mick Cool *Gardenia *Gorge *David *Kindle *Speedy *Climber *Purple *Bearded Smiley *Norbert *Bearded Ninja *Emerald *DREW *McBoo *O' Lantern *Unten *Henry *RedYoshi *Clyde *Ella Metals *YoshiEgg Nook *Rhode *Guppy the Shark *Pesh Unlockable Characters *Grace Giranha *Groudous Maximus *Serpicicde *Winson *Moyan *Mahogany *Zork *Ybrik *Agent P *Uilee Tea *Ruby *Sapphire *Blaze *Cholk Naters *Tatan *Zerita *Chief Dongorio *Mondo *Ghoularry *Tranzformez *Netnu *RedBirdo *Clyde *Fruity *Red the Hood'em *John Mogwai *Andy Pasta *Bloop *The Groo *CrackedEgg Nook *Rosie Redburn *Queen Booline *Tiddlywinks *Darkwinks Karts Please post your characters karts here Micool's - Master Kart - A kart similar to Mario's Red Fire in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! except it is bigger, has only one seat, red and black, the M is different and the wheels are bigger and are just black. Mick Cool's - Mick Kart - A small kart that has a black mask ( obviouslybigger than Mick Cool's) with painted blue eyes on the front. The cars basic colors are black and red, the detail colors are blue and gray. '''Gardenia's - Flower Carriage '- A Green Carriage that has vines and flowers around it that includes four wheels that all have thorns on them. '''Gorge's - Shroomobile - '''A blue version of Toad's Mushmello from Mario Kart DS. '''Speedy's - Quick Kart -' A kart that resembles Speedy. 'David's - Middletown Racer - '''David's kart from David Racing '''Fruity's - Toucan Speeder '- Fruity's kart from Fruity Speedway 64. 'Desti- Young Brighter- '''A blue kart with a green body kit that glows like neons. Tiddlywinks' - Tiddlymobile - A kart similar to Toad's Mushmello, but has slick wheels. Items ''Please post your items here *Summoner Orb' - Summons a character to assist the user. *'Neo Geo Pocket Theo' - Sends out a shockwave of annoying sound that makes cars spin. *'Warp Orb' - Warps the player infront of whoever is ahead of them. *'Secret Spore Orb - There are 4 different kinds of these orbs. The Blue, Red, Gold and Bronze colored. Blue means anyone who hits your kart for the time it lasts will either get burned, frozen, electrocuted or mini. Red means the user will either get Burned, Frozen, Electrocuted or Mini. Gold means that the User and Kart will become, Faster, Invincible, or Mega. Bronze means whoever hits you becomes, Faster, Invincible or Mega. *'Chaos Emeralds ' *'Frying Pan - '''The racer will swing the frying pan 360 degrees around their kart a few times. *'Ice Ray *'Morph Wand- '''When used, it sends out a bolt that turns all racers except the user into either pigs, toads or rabbit. If pig, the racer cannot use any items. If toad, the racer cannot use any item and slows down unless they are in water. If rabbit, speed decreased by half and can only use certain items only. Courses Begginer Cup #Hooded Desert (Hood'ems) #Shocky Spout (Guppy the Shark series) #Middletown (David series) #Snowman's Sauna (Bearded Smiley series) Novice Cup #'Sunspring Town (DREW Series)' #'Rail Rage Raceway (RedYoshi Series)' #'Buzza Land (Fruity Toucan Series)' #'Sky Heights (Nightwolf Series)' Standard Cup #'Banana States (Flame Series)' #'Pengau Ocean (Ipenguin Series)' #'Digger Canyon (Micool Series)' #'Serpicide's War Factory (Dark Fungi Series)' Veteran Cup #'Newcunner Kingdom (Purple Series)' #'Smilonian City Court Circuit (Ella Metals Series)' #'The Den (Henry the Moose series)' #God's (Realm's) Racetrack (Unknown) Flashback Cup #'Time-Crack Road (Fantendo Kart 2: Special Addition)' #'Universal Dessert (Fantendo Kart)' #'Laser Tagged (Fantendo Kart Ultra)' #'New Canvas (Fantendo Kart Helden)' Déjà vu Cup #'Smile Spookway (Fantendo Kart)' #'Tin Forest (Fantendo Kart 2)' #'New Cunner Island (Fantendo Kart Ultra)' #'Miltank Meadows (Fantendo Kart: Helden)' Memory Cup #Samuel's Lab (Fantendo Kart)'' #''McBoo's Mansion (Fantendo Kart 2 Version)'' #''Micool Circuit (Fanteno Kart Ultra)'' #''Pushopolis Speedway (Fantendo Kart: Helden)'' Gallery 698Amaura.png|Amaura|link=Amaura Micoolkart.png|Micool and The Master Kart Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fantendo Kart games Category:Racing Games Category:B.D.S Games Category:Track Racing Games Category:Fantendo Kart (series)